


I Love You, Please Come Home

by twinkwhiskey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco isn't good at emotions, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkwhiskey/pseuds/twinkwhiskey
Summary: Hey, you've reached the voicemail of Harry Potter. I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message or text me.

 
 
 
 
  Harry, please. Come home. I don't even remember what we're fighting about. It doesn't matter. Come home. I miss you.
 
  I love you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My iPad deleted my first draft of this so round two..

21:47

**Hey, you've reached the voicemail of Harry Potter. I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message or text me.**

_Harry, this is bloody ridiculous. It's raining out, it's freezing cold. Come back home, warm up, and we can talk about this like adults._

22:18

**Hey, you've reached the voicemail of Harry Potter. I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message or text me.**

_Come on love, come back. It doesn't have to be like this. We can talk about this, don't be such a drama queen._

22:54

**Hey, you've reached the voicemail of Harry Potter. I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message or text me.**

_Are you okay? I get it, you're mad at me. At least let me know you're alright. Are you at Wea- are you at Ron's? Please baby, at least text me. I love you._

23:31

**Hey, you've reached the voicemail of Harry Potter. I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message or text me.**

_Are you drinking? You promised me you stopped doing that. You know how you get when you're drunk._

_Please come home, I love you._

00:47

**Hey, you've reached the voicemail of Harry Potter. I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message or text me.**

_Harry, you bloody idiot, get home. You're being foolish._

1:28

**Hey, you've reached the voicemail of Harry Potter. I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message or text me.**

_I'M SORRY OKAY?! IT'S MY FAULT. I'M. SORRY. NOW COME HOME YOU IDIOT!_

2:58

**Hey, you've reached the voicemail of Harry Potter. I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message or text me.**

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry dammit Harry I'm SORRY please come home babe. I miss you, I love you._

\--

When Draco heard the crunch of gravel underneath car tires, his heart leapt into his throat.

_Harry's home, he's home and he's safe._

But when he heard the doorbell ring instead of the familiar jingle of keys, a knot of anxiety formed in his stomach and lungs. 

"Draco Malfoy-Potter?" A police officer. 

"Uh, yeah- yes, that's me," Draco stuttered, the words barely escaping his throat, which felt like it was collapsing.

"Is this your car?" The man asked, and held up a picture of Harry's car, slammed into a tree and mangled almost beyond recognition.

"Um, yes that's my husband's car, what's going on?" Draco felt his voice crescendo with panic. The officer gave him a pitying look before saying the words that changed the rest of Draco's life.

"I know this is difficult to hear, but your husband has been in a fatal car accident. He was driving while intoxicated, slid on a patch of ice and crashed into a tree. Unfortunately, he did not survive."

Draco stood for a second, processing the information. Harry Potter was dead, and the last thing Draco said to him was "I never loved you anyway."

Quickly, Draco thanked the officer for telling him and shut the door. He slid down to sit in front of it. After taking a few calming breathes, he sobbed. Tears rolled down his face, he shook, he sobbed, he screamed. He prayed to every entity he could think of, even Satan himself, begging, pleading that this was a cruel joke, or a nightmare.

Unfortunately, this was a reality.


End file.
